


Sudden Confessions

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Song: Plot Twist (Marc E. Bassy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: thefoxeh asked:I don't know if you do song fics but I really want a fic based on the song Plot Twist by Marc E. Bassy





	Sudden Confessions

“I need your lips.” Loki growls down at you. You had been attracting the god of mischief in your little black dress and you knew you were driving him mad. He pulls you into a rough kiss. You moan as Loki lifts you and you wrap your legs around his waist. “I need your body. I need  _you_.” Loki stumbles down the hall to your room. You are slammed against the wall as his mouth relentlessly dominates. You grind your hips against his, trying to ease your burning passion. “Someone seems just as eager.” He teases you. “I must warn you, I don’t do relationships.”

“I figured not.” You sigh as Loki’s fingers ghost your underwear under your dress. Soon he throws you onto your bed before ripping your underwear off. “Fuck me.” You beg. His relentless dominance was too much for you. “Loki!”

“I will, my dear.” He dives into your sex and you scream. His tongue roughly teases your clit as his fingers fuck you.

“Loki, please!” Your fingers are pulling his hair painfully. He gently bites your engorged clit and you cum around his fingers. He smirks down at you.

“That’s just a tease darling.”

“No!” You throw him on your bed before straddling him. “We’re going all the way.”

“Are you sure you will want that?” Loki looks up at you. “I already warned you—”

“Yeah, yeah, you don’t do relationships. I’ll take my chances.” Loki stares up at you as you pull his pants down. He loves this woman! Where did that thought come from? You lower yourself onto his cock and he groans. “Yes, Loki!” You grind as he thrusts up into you quickly. “Loki!” Your breasts are covered, but they still give Loki a nice vision of them bouncing freely above him. Your hands are squeezing them over your dress, trying to stimulate yourself. Loki couldn’t help himself and her dress disappears from under her fingers. “What?”

“I needed this sight darling.” You’re bare above him as your hands start pinching and pulling your nipples, giving Loki a show. He couldn’t say no to this woman if he tried. Loki starts grunting and you feel his thrusts are becoming desperate.

“Cum for me love.” You pull his face to your chest and he devours your nipple into his mouth. You cry out and clench around him. Loki’s orgasmic moan is muffled by your breast in his mouth. After a few teasing flicks of his tongue, he releases you from his mouth and collapses on your bed.

“Must we go to this dull party?”

“Yes.” You chuckle. “Besides, you only wanted me once right? No relationship attached.”

Loki swallows. “Y-yeah…” No, he needed you to be his.

Loki stares at your body dancing at Tony’s party. He can’t help himself. Watching you grinding on Steve was driving him mad. Loki glares down at the ground as he tries to hide his arousal. Weren’t you just his a few hours before? You should be on his body instead. “Loki?” He hadn’t noticed you made your way over to him. “Is something wrong, darling?”

“I-I…” Loki looks away. “I love you.” He blushes at his sudden confession. Why the hell did he just do that?!

“You said you only wanted my body, Loki.” You frown at him. “That you weren’t into the whole romance thing. You only wanted me for that one moment and that one moment only.”

“No!” Loki grabs your arm to prevent you from leaving. “I was wrong. I need you.” You stare at him wide eyed. “I love you, (Y/n). I have no idea what kind of spell you put me under, but I cannot let you be anyone else’s.”

“Loki…” You shake your head at his confession. “You’ve been drinking haven’t you?” Loki pulls you into a deep kiss. You don’t fight him. His mouth opens yours as his tongue explores as his hands press you against him painfully. You can’t breathe, but your thighs become slick as you feel his erection against you.

“I need you, forever.” His voice is husky and you couldn’t help yourself. You kiss him again with more fever.

“I need you too.” You pull him toward the dance floor. “But you’re going to be punished.” Loki nearly came when you started grinding on him.

“Fuck…love, I don’t think this is a good idea.” He growls. You smirk and he pulls your head back and consumes your lips again. You shiver as his hands roam your body. “Fuck, I love you.”

You chuckle. “I love you too, you ass.” Loki kisses you again. “But that means you can’t see others.”

“You have my word, my little minx.” He bites your ear. “Whatever spell you put me under, never break it.”

“I promise.” You whisper in his ear. Loki bites his lip so he wouldn’t cum in his pants. “Do we need to relieve you?”

“Y-yes.” His voice is shaky and you pull him away to one of the closets in the hall. You kneel after you push him against the back of the closet. You pull down his pants and lick his tip. “D-don’t tease me too much.” Loki swallows. You can tell he’s trying not to orgasm yet. You really had this effect?

“Loki, I don’t have to if you—”

“No, I need you.” He growls. “Please, I will worship you ten times more than whatever you do to me, but please put me out of this misery.” You eagerly take his cock in your mouth and tease it. “Fuck…” Loki doesn’t last long. He pushes you back against the door of the closet and starts fucking your mouth. You feel his hands in your hair and gag at his length before trying to swallow all of him. You really did try, but there was too much and some ran down your chin and dripped onto your dress. You look around for a towel but don’t see one.

“Of course.” You wipe your mouth with your hand and look at your dress. Loki hadn’t finished in your mouth and a lot of his seed coated your dress now. You flush, realizing you’re going to have to walk past people to change.

“Love, what’s wrong?” He kisses you gently. “I’m sorry for ruining your dress.”

“Y-you didn’t ruin it, but…” You shake your head. “It’s fine, Loki. Please go enjoy the party. I’ll be there eventually.”

“No, I made this mess and I’m going to clean it up.” Loki pulls you up to stand. “Come, darling. My lover should not be seen like this by others. This scene is for my eyes only.”

“How can we get back to my room without being seen?” He smirks and you find yourself in your room. “Sometimes I forget you have magic.”

“Now, my love.” Loki pulls you to your bed. “How should I punish you for not wearing your underwear tonight?” You swallow.

“You noticed?”

He chuckles. “Darling, I could smell your arousal as you sucked me off. It was obvious.” You blush. “Were you trying to tease me more?”

“Yes…” You confess. “Because I love you Loki. I knew if I wanted you….”

“You have me.” Loki cuts you off with a kiss. “Now, let me see what I can do to your sweet cunt until you beg me to stop.”


End file.
